Surpreendame
by Pipe
Summary: Fic de aniversario para Evil Kitsune. Nagi esta aborrecido por Schuldig o tratar feito criança sempre. E vai surpreendelo. Yaoi.


**SURPREENDA-ME**

**_Depois de muito pensar – porque eu não estou acostumada com o casal nem curto muito o grupo deles – finalmente saiu: meu primeiro fic de Schuldig x Nagi. Evil, my dear, feliz aniversário bem atrasado, e você é muito evil mesmo me fazendo cair na minha própria armadilha da língua, me auto desafiando a isto! Well, os mesmos avisos de sempre. Esta é um fic yaoi, se você não curte dois homens lindos se beijando e rolando pelo chão, adieu_**!

_Em itálico: fantasia mental. _

Depois de uma missão bem sucedida, com o bônus extra de deixar os Weiss com cara de tacho, os Schwarz voltavam para sua mansão bem humorados. Tão bem humorados que Schuldig estava irritantemente implicante. Seu alvo eram os mais novos, Farfarello e Nagi.

Crawford deixou rolar até um certo tempo, quando também se encheu e foi dar uma tirada ácida no alemão. Ao se virar para Schuldig com a patada na ponta da língua, parou, arregalou os olhos e começou a rir descontroladamente. Todo mundo no carro ficou estático, achando que ou era uma abdução alienígena ou o líder tinha enlouquecido de vez.

-Hey, Brad. Que tal partilhar essa visão que te fez dobrar de rir desse jeito? – disse Schuldig por fim.

-Nops! Vou fazer questão de que você veja com seus próprios olhos. – Parou o carro em frente à mansão. – Farfie, não desça. Venha comigo, tenho outros planos pra mim e pra você.

Nagi rolou os olhos e bufou.

"Ótimo! Agora vai sobrar só pra mim as gracinhas do cabeça de cenoura."

Mas não deu outra. Nem bem começaram a subir as escadas para os quartos, o alemão foi despejando suas piadinhas, todas voltadas ao físico esguio do japonesinho e à sua pouca idade. Nagi foi agüentando até quase a porta do quarto de Schuldig, quando explodiu. Literalmente. Prensou o ruivo na parede, utilizando sua telecinese. Mas ele não se deu por vencido:

-HUH! Ficamos irritados... Sabe, _kinden_, você até que está amadurecendo. Antes você ficava bravo logo no comecinho...

-Ah, cala essa boca! Eu não sou mais _chibi_, _kinden_, eu não sou mais criança! To de saco cheio das suas gracinhas, como se você fosse o todo poderoso irmão mais velho. Você não é nada meu, Schuldig!!

-Isso é... porque você nunca quis... – sussurrou o alemão, mais pra si mesmo.

Nagi ouviu mais ou menos essa afirmação. Já estava resolvido mesmo a castigar o alemão por sua insolência e se auto-afirmar como membro da Schwarz. Segurando-o mais firmemente, se ergueu um pouco do chão a fim de ficar na mesma altura dos olhos verdes do outro e segurou seu queixo, travando contato.

-Agora entre em sintonia com minha mente, Schul... E veja do que esta criança é capaz de pensar em fazer com você.

O tom malicioso fez o alemão se arrepiar todo. E aqueles olhos... o fez se perder. Contato feito e travado, ele deixou-se conduzir pela fantasia erótica de Nagi.

_Schuldig_ _se viu preso à sua própria cama, semi nu, trajando apenas suas boxers. Só sacudiu os braços pra verificar se eram cordas, seda ou algemas acolchoadas. _

"_Algemas. Hummm... E onde..."_

_Ouviu o som do chicote. Descobriu o "onde". Nagi apareceu à sua frente. Se estivesse usando uma fantasia de dominatrix, teria feito o alemão se mijar de rir. Mas estava com um shorts de couro, camiseta regata de seda preta e botas. Quase como um adolescente comum. Aquilo excitou o alemão um pouco mais. _

_Nagi_ _estralou o chicote, lançando a ponta para o ar. E com seus poderes, aproximou a ponta do corpo do alemão, passando-a por toda a extensão dele. Foi e voltou, até permitir uma "picadinha" em suas coxas. A dor inesperada e fina fez com que Schul gemesse. O japonês brincou com o chicote assim, ora fazendo a ponta picar Schuldig na ida, ora na volta, pelas pernas, tórax e braços durante um tempo. Até que o alemão começou a suar. _

_-Pobre Schul... merece um pouco de alívio... – ironizou o garoto._

_E sem abandonar o chicote, passou a ministrar toques de telecinésia no lado oposto ao das batidas. Schul se viu numa roda de "bate/assopra" ao mesmo tempo. E já não sabia dizer qual toque era mais gostoso. Sentia as carícias leves ou fortes em seus mamilos, apertando sua ereção sob a cueca, em suas coxas e panturrilhas. _

_Nagi_ _queria ficar torturando Schuldig por mais tempo, mas ele precisava se tocar também. Resolveu ser bonzinho consigo mesmo e largou tudo, pra subir na cama. Lambeu cada gota de sangue que escapou das picadas do chicote no corpo do alemão para seu próprio prazer, beijou e mordeu os lábios carnudos porque quis, esfregou seu corpo adolescente no corpo bem moldado do outro para sua satisfação. _

_Schuldig_ _trocaria de bom grado a telepatia por telecinese só pra escapar daquelas algemas e agarrar o corpo menor que deslizava pelo seu. Queria rasgar aquelas roupas que se atritavam deliciosamente pelo seu corpo, ativando todas suas células. Rosnou:_

_-Nagi! Nagi, me solte agora mesmo..._

_-Ninaninanão... Nem aqui – e o garoto apontou a própria cabeça – Nem lá. Ta sofrendo, filho duma puta? Bom. Quero ver você gemer e implorar mesmo. _

_Deslizou preguiçosamente pelo abdômen do alemão, passando as unhas pela cintura dele, enfiando o dedo pelo elástico das boxers, como se estivesse em dúvida se tirava ou não. Schuldig se odiou, mas levantou o quadril pra facilitar a ação. Nagi riu e só tirou as cuecas dele porque QUERIA. E ao ver o "tamanho da alegria" do outro, colocou na boca porque achou que merecia provar daquilo. Provou de todas as maneiras, lambendo, mordendo, acariciando, desde a ponta, somente a ponta, toda a extensão, as bolas embaixo, o períneo, Schuldig estava delirando. Uma parte da sua mente lhe dizia pra reagir, que ele poderia escapar se quisesse. Era apenas um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Mas a maioria dos neurônios tinha se desligado automaticamente para os instintos prevalecerem. E o corpo agradecia, porque estava se dando muito bem. _

_Pois o outro corpo adolescente reagiu, implorando para ter um pouco mais de ação direta, no que foi prontamente atendido. Schuldig estranhou a calmaria e olhou para seu captor, piorando sua situação. Nagi tinha se erguido na cama e estava mesmo esperando o alemão olhar para ele, para se despir. Lentamente. Tirou a camiseta e os shorts, deixando as botas e foi descendo, mais lentamente ainda, sobre a ereção dura e dolorida do outro._

_Schuldig_ _quase levou a cabeceira da cama com ele, ao tentar se sentar. Uivou, gemeu, implorou para o garoto descer mais rápido. Queria ele se empalar com força no corpinho de Nagi. Queria castigá-lo. Queria que fosse o outro a gemer e implorar por alívio. Mas só pode suspirar quando o outro se sentou por completo e rebolou. _

_Mas a partir daí, Nagi se esqueceu de tudo, pra cavalgar Schuldig com vontade. Cravou as unhas no peito do alemão e mandou ver. Beliscou mamilos, arranhou seus braços, os gemidos e rosnados enchendo o quarto. _

_De repente, Schuldig estava com as mãos livres, que deslizaram pelos canos das botas de Nagi até suas coxas nuas e apertaram suas nádegas, no momento crucial em que seus testículos se contraíram para despejarem seu conteúdo dentro do garoto_. Foi aí que ele percebeu que estava no chão, suado e ofegante, com um Nagi tão suado e ofegante quanto diante dele, rindo.

-Foi bom pra você? – riu o japonesinho, ofegante, tirando a franja suada de frente aos olhos.

-Puta que o pariu, bem na hora do orgasmo você perde o link mental, seu frouxo? Não! Não foi bom. Mas vai ser.

E pondo Nagi nos ombros, entrou no seu próprio quarto.

N/A: Nyaaa!! E aí, foi bom pra vocês? Feliz Aniversário atrasado, Evil, my dear Mozão. Feliz Ano Novo, que tenha muitos e muitos bons momentos. Pra quem não curte Schuldig e Nagi, nem gosta de BS&M, até que eu me saí bem, né? Por ser o primeiro... Reviews, please. 02/01/07.


End file.
